


Quatre's Lost Brother

by Draconia



Series: Abandoned Stories [2]
Category: Gundam Wing, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconia/pseuds/Draconia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being flung into another Reality and trying to survive Harry finds out that he has family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quatre's Lost Brother

 

<!--  
@page { margin: 2.54cm }  
P { color: #000000 }  
\-->

Chapter one

  
  


Harry stared out the window watching the rain fall hard, sitting on the window sill, head leaning against the cold glass. He’d been in this strange place for months, he’d long given up trying to get home. 

All he remembered was a fight after the death eaters had kidnapped him from Hogsmead during the beginning of his sixth year. He’d been taken to Voldemort, they had traded barbs, insults and spells, he knew that he had managed to badly injure Voldemort during the last volley of spells but he didn’t know if it was enough to kill the dark wizard. The last thing he had heard before darkness and pain had overtaken him was, some garbled Latin, that he had over time he’d translated to be, ‘Banish, universe and all time.’ 

When he had figured that out he knew that there was no hope of getting home, so instead he had tried to stay hidden, heal from the fight and try to learn about his new home. A few months into his stay he’d been picked up off the streets, and sent to an orphanage, which despite his fears was so much better than his relatives’ home. He’d taken up protecting the little ones in the home, when the older orphans picked on them, made sure that had at least one good meal in them and patched up if they got injured.

In his time here he had learned of the wars that they had suffered, the losses, and the things they were doing now to prevent it from happening again. He knew that no matter what they did, someone somewhere would try and start something, they always did. It was there to see throughout history, no matter what reality or universe they were in.

He learnt about the new Preventors agency, whose job it was to search out any threat to the new found peace, and the new act, where everyone had to provide a little blood to see if they had any family left, to try and lower the crushing force that the orphanages now faced. He’d had his taken when he had been brought here and patched up.

He doubted that he had any family here, unless there was another unlucky Potter family here as well, or someone else in his family had been banished, but he didn’t think that it was likely, surely if someone in his family had suddenly gone missing someone would have told him...right? He sighed, then again with everything else that had been kept hidden from him, he couldn’t really tell.

He had plans for when he turned eighteen of joining the Preventors, at least they were something familiar. At least he’d finally caught up with the technology gap and the schooling he’d missed from going to Hogwarts. He was rather impressed with himself at learning everything he needed to survive in a few short months, when he was sure it was going to take him years.

He looked towards the eight other beds in the room as a bed creaked, before turning back to staring out into the night, it was just one of the kids rolling over in their sleep.

The one thing he had noticed about this ‘reality’ he had noticed was that there wasn’t really any magic, he’d tried for days trying to get his magic to work. Instead he’d found out over time that it had morphed into thing else. He could sense strong emotion that had taken him two long months to learn how to block and control, somewhat, he didn’t have full control by any means, while it did cause him problems it had helped him, help some of the kids here before they could hurt themselves or others. He could also sense when someone was lying didn’t matter how small the lie was he knew when it was told. He also found through experience that his body healed quicker, he slept less without feeling fatigue or get the mind haze that came with the lack of sleep. He found he could now glance at a page and have it memorised, it could be annoying if it wasn’t anything of interest.

He sat there as the night passed by, and the sun tried valiantly to shine through the thick rain clouds. He watched as adults arrived and collected missing relatives, or adopt the younger kids who had no family. He had no one to really protect anymore, many of those he had looked after had already been collected, the last few had been picked up yesterday.

At noon he finally roused himself out of his apathy and out of need of something to do, made the beds that hadn’t been made that morning and picked up the little bit of mess that they had left behind. He walked silently down to the eating hall and grabbed a ham roll before checking on the children under five, soothing a few that were still anxious and nervous about being in such a loud and crowded place.

Finished he made his way through the building and a walk around the grounds before returning to the music hall that was usually abandoned after lunch.

He ducked his head as he spotted one of the carers tidying up.

“Hadrian.” She gave him a small smile. “we missed you at breakfast.”

“I’m sorry Ms Junie, I wasn’t hungry.” He stood in the door way shifting in uncertainty and embarrassment at being caught sneaking in.

“You really should eat more, Hadrian, we have plenty of food here, and you are much too skinny to be passing up meals.” She gave him a stern look.

“I eat when I am hungry, to do more would be foolish, it would only make me ill.” He shrugged. “It is one thing you learn when on the streets and get more food then you know what to do with.”

“As we have learnt through experience.” She sighed and turned as the music room comm. Unit bleeped. “Yes?” The stern woman who ran the orphanage appeared on the screen. “Mrs Kelen, what can I do for you?”

“Ms Junie have you seen Hadrian Potter today?” She asked pressing her thin lips together.

“Yes, ma’am, he’s here now.” Ms Junie nodded glancing over her shoulder. 

“Guide him to my office please.” With that the screen went dark.

“Did I do something wrong?” Harry asked softly, lowering his head further.

“If you don’t think you’ve done anything then I doubt you have.” Ms Junie assured him with a faint smile and motioned for him to follow her to the head woman’s office on the ground floor. She tapped on the door and pushed it open at the barked ‘enter’. “Hadrian, ma’am.” She gave him a gentle push to get him into the room.

“Thank you, you may go.” She nodded, and looked back at the man in uniform in front of her desk. He was just under six foot, his dark brown hair was almost black, and his cobalt blue eyes were focused on him.

Harry shifted uneasily, he felt nothing from the man, and the few times he had felt that it was usually a bad thing.

“Hadrian, this is Agent Yuy from the Preventors, he is here to collect you to take you to your family, that finally came up as a match. So pack your things and meet him in the front entrance hall.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” He replied softly, bowing slightly and slipped from that room.

“Something strange about that one.” Harry heard her mutter as he closed the door behind him. He walked hurriedly up to his assigned room and quickly but nearly through the few belongings he had out of his truck that he had been given. He only had a few things from his old home when he had been captured that had been in his pocket shrunken. Mainly sweets, a few photos that Colin Creevy had given him that day, a few pieces of new clothing and his money pouch.

“Here put everything in there.” A large duffle bag was tossed onto his bed. “The trunks belong to the orphanage.”

“Oh.” He quickly transferred everything to the bag. “Thank you Michael.” He thanked the boy that he shared a room with.

“Good luck at your new home.” He gave a wistful lopsided smile.

“You too, when you get one.” Harry nodded, grabbed the bag and threw it over his shoulder and headed out.

The agent was waiting patiently by the front doors and said nothing as he was lead out to a car, he slid into the back seat, setting the bag beside him as he Agent got in behind the wheel.

The trip through the city was quiet, Harry stared out the window, taking in the less battered areas of the city, thinking that the city had once probably been very beautiful before the wars came and flattened most of it. Granted most of the city was rebuilt but it still looked battered in areas.

“May I ask a question Agent Yuy.” Harry asked softly as they left the city behind and approached an airport.

“Hn.” He nodded slightly.

“Do you know what sort of match was found? Brother, Uncle, Aunt, cousin? I never thought I had any family.” He asked still staring out the window. He’d done some research and found that the records he was looking for were mostly destroyed, so he could even find out if the Potter’s ever even existed.

“A brother.” He glanced in the review mirror. “He’s a few years older, and looks very different from you.”

“Oh.” He nodded slightly, taking that in. He absently rubbed at his chest as he felt a faint wash of unease and suspicion. 

The car was parked and he grabbed his bag, and led to a small airplane.

“Flight should take three hours.” Agent Yuy informed him sinking into a seat and pulled out a laptop and began working.

Harry settled far enough away from the man that he wouldn’t feel threatened and pulled out a battered book to read to pass the time.

  
  


**

  
  


  
  


  
  


Chapter two

  
  


Harry looked up from his book as he felt the level of the plane shift and looked around.

“We’re landing.” Agent Yuy informed him putting his laptop away.

“Right, Thank you.” He slipped his book away and did up his seat belt, which was promptly undone when they had landed and was lead to another car.

Another three hours and the car pulled up outside a fenced in six storey mansion, Agent Yuy punching in the numbers at the keypad, swiped a card and the gates opened.

Harry shifted slightly in his seat at the grandness of the place, and glanced down at his well worn and patched clothes and gave the place a nervous look.

He got out when Agent Yuy did grabbing his bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

“This way.” Agent Yuy led him into the house, without knocking and lead him up the stair case to the second floor. “This is your brother’s private study.” He tapped on the door and entered. “Quatre.” He greeted the frazzled looking blonde with dazzling deep blue eyes.

“Heero.” He looked up startled and then his eyes drifted to Harry’s.

Harry shifted his bag in front of him holding it in both hands, his head tilted down. He could feel the emotions coming off Quatre, he was nervous, frustrated, worried, annoyed and sad. The emotions were a little dizzying, and he absently reached up and rubbed at his chest.

“This is Hadrian Potter.” He introduced him. “Potter this is Quatre Winner, your brother.”

“Welcome home.” Quatre smiled, it reached his eyes and Harry felt the warmth of the welcome radiate off him. “I realise this is going to take a while to sink in and for you to get used to, so take your time, I won’t take offense.”

“Thank you.” Harry replied quietly, dropping his arm to grasp his bag. He glanced up and could see kindness and innocence in his brother’s eyes that he hadn’t seen in his own in years.

“I have a few friends here as well, Heero you’ve already met, watch out for Duo he’s the one with the long braid and is usually very hyper and grabby, if he gets too bad just ask him to back off politely, he might listen.” He gave a small chuckle. “Trowa is away at the moment along with Wufei, you’ll probably meet them in a few weeks, they all work for the Preventors and come and go all the time.” He stepped away from his desk and walked around so he was standing in front of them.

“I need to get back, I have a mission in the morning.” Heero announced in his usual flat voice.

“Alright, when will you be back?”

“A few days.” He shrugged before turning and leaving.

“Come I’ll show you to your room, and then give you a tour and introduce you to a few people you should know.” Quatre led him out of the study and up another flight of stairs. “Third floor is guest rooms, fourth floor is those I consider family, fifth is entertainment, games, gym, and a few spare rooms, six is mostly empty, ground floor is my business study, kitchen, dining, lounge, ball room, pool out the back, security and so on.” He led him down the fourth floor hall and opened up a room with no name plate. “This will be your room.”

Harry stepped in taking in the large room. A large bay window with a long large padded trunk under it, middle far wall was a large double bed with a light blue quilt on it, on the far side of that was a large wardrobe and three sets of beautifully carved draws, in the middle of the room was two dark green couches, a small dark wood coffee table on a dark blue rug and on the far wall was a large desk, computer already set up, chair, and a long empty book shelf. Hidden bed was another door and as Harry looked around he set his bag down on the bed he peeked in the door to find his own bathroom.

He could feel the nervousness and anxiety got up a few notches as he looked around.

“It’s very nice.” Harry said softly. “Very much more than I’ve ever seen or expected.”

“You’re family.” Quatre calmed slightly smiling slightly. “I have a lot so I like to share with those I consider family whether they are or not.” He glanced at the blank door. “I’ll get a name plate up so you know which one is yours, I ask that you stay out of the other rooms.”

“Naturally.” Harry nodded immediately. “None of my business.” 

“I know you don’t have much right now, but I’m hoping you’ll let me fix that over the next few weeks without fighting me too much.” He chuckled at the look Harry sent him that was pretty much ‘a not a chance’. “You need clothes and something to keep you occupied.” He pointed out. “Feel free to take books out of the library, just note down which ones, if you want to keep them up here, I’ll get around to replacing them in a few months.” Harry shifted feeling a little uncomfortable. “I know it’s overwhelming and a bit much but you’ll get used to me and the others spoiling you.”

“Don’t count on it.” Harry mumbled.

“Now to the practical, do you have any clothes in that bag?”

“Two changes.” Harry shrugged and glanced down at what he was wearing. “This is pretty much the best I have.”

“I’ll fix that.” Quatre sighed. “I just wish I knew why someone stole you.”

“I was kidnapped?” Harry tilted his head interested, in what the history of this place had for him.

“A few weeks old.” Quatre nodded and motioned for him to follow, leading him down to the ground floor, pointing out the rooms as the passed. “You just disappeared, the private hires father made to find you found you a few times, but as soon as they got close you disappeared again.” He explained. “The last time anyone saw you was five years ago, running down a street, wearing worse clothes than you are now, they were way too big, with some big boy and a crowd of boys chasing after you.”

‘could it be that these people were getting glimpses of my world?’ Harry thought, confused.

“By the time they caught up you’d all gone down an alley and just vanished, all of you.” He sighed. “The only confirmation we had was that they found a blood smear, it matched up in the database.” He smiled shyly. “I’m just glad we found you, most of the family gave you up for dead. I never really gave up hope.” He winked. “I didn’t want to be the only boy.”

“Only?” Harry blinked. “We have siblings?”

“Twenty five sisters.” Quatre nodded. “Test tube babies, you and I were the only males.”

“Wow.” He took a slow breath. “How many survived the war?”

“Twenty, we lost five sisters and father.” Quatre sighed. “Mother died years ago.”

“I’m sorry.” Harry sighed.

“This is the kitchen, help yourself whenever you are hungry, no matter the time.” He showed Harry where everything was. “We all take turns cooking when we are here and keep it clean, along with our own rooms, the rest of the place is taken care of by people hired to clean.” They stepped out and he waved at someone coming out of another room. “This is Rashid, he’s looked after me for many years, he mainly takes care of security around here. Rashid this is Hadrian.”

“Welcome home Master Hadrian.” He bowed.

“Please don’t call me master.” Harry ducked his head. “It makes me really uncomfortable.” He sighed at the look Rashid gave him. “If you must be formal call me Hadrian please, I’m used to going by my nickname for most things, full name means formal or I’m in trouble.”

“Which Nickname do you mainly go by?” Quatre asked looking curious.

“Harry, Ri or Rain.” He shrugged.

“Rashid, we’ll need to go shopping tomorrow to get Harry some clothes that aren’t patched.” Quatre nodded.

“I’ll inform the guards.” He nodded, bowed and then headed off.

“Rashid is the main one you’ll see around the place.” He frowned. “I don’t like it when Duo is quiet it usually means he’s either in trouble or he’s about to blow something...” He winced as something a fair distance away exploded. “Up.” He sighed. “I guess he’s in the labs then.” He turned and pointed to the back glass doors. “At the far end of the property is a large building that we call the labs, it’s mainly where we experiment with things or build things.” They saw a group of guards walking at a fast pace down a path shaking their heads. “Duo likes explosives, Wufei likes swords, Heero likes guns, Trowa likes acrobatics and animals.” He explained.

“And you?”

“When I’m not working, I like music, animals, I know weapons because of the war, I exercise to keep in shape and to think.” Quatre looked over his shoulder as Rashid came back into view with a silver piece of metal. “Name plate?”

“Yes, Master Quatre.” He nodded.

“He’s next to Trowa and opposite, Wufei.” Rashid nodded and disappeared up the stairs. “What about you? You have any hobbies?”

“When I was in school I learnt the violin and I loved to draw, read anything I could get my hands on.” Harry ducked his head shyly. “At the orphanage I learnt to play the piano.”

“How long were you on the streets before you were sent to the orphanage?” Quatre asked as he continued the tour.

“A year or so, my parents, or who ever I was given too, died when I was a year old, I was then sent to my mother’s sister, who hated her.” He shrugged it off, pushing back the pain of rejection, loneliness, fear and despair away and caught Quatre rubbing at his chest and his eyes widened. “I guess I know where I got it from then.” He whispered and Quatre frowned lowering his hand.

“Got what?”

“Feeling others.”

“You can feel other’s emotions when they are strong?” Quatre looked surprised.

“Yeah, I can tell when someone is lying too.” He nodded. “It always makes my chest ache when they are negative emotions.”

“Must be a male gene thing then, none of our sisters have it.” Quatre shook his head in amazement. “I don’t think father had it either.”

“Odd.” Harry shook his head. “Well over a year ago they threw me out.” He went on with his tale, it was close to the truth, it just didn’t happen here. “A few weeks later they died in a car crash.”

“Damn.” Quatre swore softly under his breath.

“I was on my own, I survived on the streets, helped keep the little ones that I found in the same position I was in, safe, usually taking them to an orphanage so at least they would get regular meals and health checks.” He sighed taking in the rooms that Quatre showed him. “I didn’t bother checking myself in because I didn’t think I had any family left, and I knew that I was really too old to be adopted.” He glanced at Quatre. “Guess I was wrong.” He shook his head. “I was there for nearly six months, catching up on my schooling that I had missed while being on the street.”

“Do you want to continue your schooling? I can arrange to enrol you in school or get you set up to be home schooled if you’d rather.” Quatre offered. “This is the music room, it’s sound proofed, but it has perfect harmonics.”

“Nice.” Harry looked around, looking at the different instruments. “So many.”

“I thought when I had time I’d learn a new one so I bought a few different ones, piano, a few different violins, cello, flutes, guitars, harps, violas, just a few that caught my eye.” He looked a little embarrassed. “I only play the violin and the flute.” He pointed to a glass door cupboard that displayed two violins and a flute. “Those are personal instruments that are used regularly, but feel free to use these.” He gestured to the ones in the open.

“I just might.” Harry smiled faintly. “As to school, I was thinking about continuing but I really don’t like crowds, they seriously make me panic.”

“I can arrange for home schooling over the net.” Quatre assured him. “Even tutors if you want them, just think about it.”

“I’ll take the classes over the net, not too sure about the tutors.”

“That’s fine.” Quatre assured him. “Do you panic at mall crowds?”

“They are worse.” Harry sighed. “Last time we were allowed to go I nearly went catatonic, it was too much and I couldn’t block it out. That was a few weeks after the ‘gift’ hit me.”

“You haven’t been out since?” Quatre gave him a concerned look.

“It took me a long time just to be able to control it around the crowding at the orphanage, I wasn’t about to risk losing it at the mall.” He caressed the grand piano. “I think I had the gift pretty strongly when I was younger but I learnt how to block it off completely so I couldn’t feel how much my Aunt and Uncle hated me, it broke open on me a few days before I went to the orphanage.” He played a few random keys.

“If it is that difficult you can shop over the net, I have an account at a few stores that do over the net shopping, all you need is your size, an account and a style.” Quatre nodded in understanding. 

Harry stared at the keys as he played a simple tune while standing thinking something over. “Quatre if I gave you something would you be able to see if it is worth something? I’ve had it for awhile, something that my parents had, if it can be traded for money...”

“You don’t have to Harry. If it belonged to those who had you...” Quatre shook his head.

“I was just thinking if it is worth something then you could start a bank account for me, and I can use that, otherwise it’s just going to be collecting dust, I know they might be worth something as they are made out of gold and silver.” He looked up.

“If that’s what you want.” He nodded slowly.

“It’ll give me a bit of extra time to get used to things here.” He shrugged.

“I can get it appraised.” Quatre promised.

“Thank you.”

“Are you hungry? It’s about time for dinner, and you’ve had a long day of travelling.” 

“I don’t eat much.” Harry ducked his head. “I’m still getting used to having food when I’m hungry.”

“Well like I said you can help yourself to the kitchen when you are hungry, even if it’s only for small meals.” He nodded and led the way back to the kitchen. “Duo are you alright? I heard the explosion.” He asked the long braided brown haired man sitting in the kitchen helping himself to the fridge. He had bright lavender eyes.

“Yeah fine, Kat, whose this?” He pointed to Harry.

“This is Hadrian, my brother, Heero brought him home a few hours ago.” He introduced them. “Harry this is Duo Maxwell.”

“I may run and hide but I never tell a lie.” Duo grinned. “Nice to meet you Harry.”

“You too.” Harry ducked his head shyly.

“Duo grew up on the streets on L2, before he joined us.” Quatre informed him as he pulled out a loaf of bread and some cold sliced pork roast. “Harry lived on the streets for about a year before he was sent to an orphanage, a few months ago.”

“Still finding it hard to eat?” Duo asked before biting into his overly filled roll.

“Yeah.”

“Try thick soups, then go to chucky soups at every meal and work your way up to proper meals.” Duo suggested eyeing Harry. “It’ll get you used to solid food easier then small hard solid meals. Quatre there’s still that beef stew from last night, give him that, feed him those types of meals for a few weeks, he’ll get used to food again, just takes time.” He eyed Harry’s slightly flushed face. “When did you last eat?”

“Noon, just before Agent Yuy picked me up, that was about eight to nine hours ago.”

“Hmm, I forgot about jet lag.” Quatre muttered pulling out a casserole dish from the fridge and set it on the kitchen counter, and set a bowl down beside it. “Help yourself.”

Harry dished out half a bowl and warmed it in the microwave, nodding in thanks to Duo who handed him a slice of lightly buttered bread and sat down at the table with Dup who joined him, while Quatre made up his own meal.

“This is really good.” Harry murmured, trying not to scoff it down fast and make himself sick.

“Stews, thick soups and broth are what I really make well.” Duo chuckled. “Heero makes really good pot roasts and sushi, Wuffers make a great Asian rice meal that is really amazing, and Trowa does salads, omelettes and bread puddings. Kat there can make a really nice thick noodle and veg soup and desserts.”

“Wuffers?” Harry frowned in confusion between bites.

“He means Wufei, he gives everyone nicknames, usually ones they hate.” Quatre chuckled as he sat down. “Do you know how to cook? If you do we can add you to the roster or teach you.” He asked.

“I can do roasts, stir frys, casseroles...you name it I can probably cook it.” He shrugged, locking down his emotions.

“How?” Duo frowned.

“My Aunt insisted that I know how to cook.” He said flatly and they dropped the subject. “But I do enjoy cooking”

“Then you can help out.” Quatre smiled. “If you want something to do, between classes, if you write up a list of what you can do I’ll see where we could use your help.” He offered.

“I prefer to keep busy so that won’t bother me.” Harry nodded. 

“I’ll get you a note book to write in, you can do up a list of what you need, what classes your interested in and what you’re good at and what you want to learn,” He finished one half of his sandwich. “I know I don’t have any meetings for the next few days so I’ll be able to focus on getting you settled, but next week...” He sighed. “Next week is packed, so you’ll be here by yourself with the guys while they are here, I’ll be gone at least two weeks.”

“I’ll be fine.” Harry assured him as he finished his half bowl of stew. “I’ll probably be neck deep in classes for awhile.”

“Well, if you need anything and we aren’t around ask Rashid, he takes care of the place while we’re busy.” Quatre nodded slowly. “I’ll give you that note book once I’m done.” He pointed at his meal.

“I’m gonna go unpack what I have got.” Harry nodded.

“Think you can find your way?” Quatre asked.

“If I get lost I’ll yell.” Harry nodded and headed out after placing his bowl and spoon in the dishwasher. He found his room with ease, and made sure he had the right room by checking the new name plate on the door. He put his two changes of clothes in the draws, his eighteen books on the empty book shelf, most of them were school books that the orphanage had bought for him, pulling his photos from inside the pages where he’d placed them to protect them, his bag of gallons went on his desk. He pulled out one each of the coins so Quatre could look at them and get them appraised, depending on if they were worth anything here he’d give the rest to Quatre to get converted and have the money put into an account. He pulled out a few other knick knacks that he’d always kept hidden so they wouldn’t get stolen. 

A necklace, matching bracelet and earrings that he’d bought for Hermione’s birthday, made from solid gold and real rubies that had been shaped into tear drops, a bronze bracelet with eight little animal charms that he’d bought for Ginny for Christmas, a solid gold locket that unfolded to hold eight little photos for Mrs Weasley so she could put pictures of her family in it, a thick platinum braided bracelet that had at the time protection charms on it for Remus, and an identical one of gold for Ron and the twins. He’d sent Bill and Charlie’s while they had been in Hogsmead, so they should have gotten them, without a problem.

He wasn’t sure how he was going to explain these to Quatre, they were probably worth a lot of money. Money he shouldn’t have been able to get a hold of, and he wasn’t about to lie and say he stole them.

“Come in.” He called at the knock. He looked over his shoulder as Quatre walked in with two thick books and a pencil case.

“You said you liked to draw so I grabbed a pad I’m not using and pencils and the notebook.” He handed them over. “Oh my.” He exclaimed as he caught sight of the jewellery. “They’re beautiful, where did you get them?”

“Family heirlooms, they were boxed up and hidden, to be given to be when I was older. My relatives didn’t know what they were or I probably wouldn’t have gotten them.” Harry lied convincingly. “They aren’t going to be much good to me, so I thought maybe they could go towards an account for me to use. These are the other things I wanted you to look at.” He passed over the three coins, he’d noticed awhile ago when he’d thought to look that the Gringotts stamp had disappeared leaving them looking like flat unadorned disks. 

“Gold, silver and bronze.” He looked them over. “You might get something for them, how many have you got?”

“Around a hundred of each, probably a little less, I traded a few for food when I was on the streets, I didn’t care at the time what they were worth, I just wanted food.” He shrugged.

“I’ll call around and see what I can arrange and let you know what they are worth, see if it worth selling them or not.” He nodded, dropping the coins into his shirt pocket. “Are you sure you want to sell these?” He pointed to the jewellery.

“I might keep the thicker bracelets, but the others, I’ve really got no use for girl jewellery.” He pointed to the earrings. “In the letter I was given and the papers which I’ve since lost, said that they were real rubies.”

“I’ll get them checked.” He pulled out a handkerchief and carefully wrapped up the thinner jewellery, leaving the four thick bracelets. “Before I forget, Trowa set up the computer, user name is Hadrian and the password is brother, feel free to change the password later. It’s just got the basics on it for now, in the draw should be a list of programs that we can load on later if you want them.”

“Great thanks.” Harry nodded, smiling slightly.

“Towels and basics are in the bathroom.” He looked around the room. “I think that’s about it.”

“I’ll get those lists to you in the morning.” Harry promised. “Sleep well.”

“You too.” He smiled and headed towards the door. “Oh and don’t creep around, make noise, the war maybe over but we are all still a little jumpy.”

“Understood.” Harry nodded in understanding.

“Goodnight Harry.” Quatre smiled before closing the door behind him.

“At least I’m not the only jumpy one.” Harry muttered as he returned to his bag and pulled out a ratty cloak that he’d used to sleep on and keep warm, he carefully tore a few strips off and wrapped the four bracelets up and set them in his bedside draw.

He sat back down at the desk and opened the note book and found that someone had already written in it, in a neat hand. The first few pages had a title.

**Things I like to do.**

**Things I can do.**

**Things I want to learn.**

**Classes I need to take/want to take.**

**Things I need NOW.**

**Things I want.**

**Classes I have taken and/ passed.**

Harry chuckled slightly and pulled a pen put of the holder next to the monitor and slowly began writing out the long lists. He’d decided to be honest with what he could do, after with his brother’s friends being in the Preventors they will probably ask and test him to make sure that he knew self defence, especially with their friend being a Winner.

He had noticed that his brother hadn’t mentioned the many companies that he owned, ran, or oversaw. Just waved it off saying that he had more than enough money to get him whatever he needed. He was pretty sure that was an understatement. It was only because of his research and listening that he even knew about the Winner Corporation and the Winner family. He never dreamed that he could possibly be a part of it, after all they were blonde and had mostly dark blue eyes, while he must have been the only one with dark hair and green eyes. The odd one of the lot.

He did wonder, if he had been seen during the instances that Quatre spoke about and always disappearing, how exactly did he get to the Wizarding World in the first place, how had they gotten him...or was he just another realities version of Quatre’s lost brother? Everything the same but just different? Was it possible that there was a Winner family back home, that had also lost their child?

He shook his head, pushing the matter aside. It didn’t matter, he was here now, and he could never return home, after all he had been banished for all time from his home reality. This was home now and he had accepted that months ago.

He knew from his empathy that Quatre was sincere in his wish to help and make Harry as comfortable as possible but he didn’t know if he could be in this sort of place and having money at his finger tips. After the way he was brought up, and never really having a chance at his family money, just the small amount he was allowed to take out at the beginning of each year...well considering the prices in the wizarding world it was probably a lot, he always had money left over at the end of the year, which he always left in his money bag...

His eyes widened. He never emptied it, and he always got more each year and he’d never counted it...just how much did he have in there? It was after all magical and he knew that it still worked to hold anything, as he had once managed to squeeze a couple of pieces of fruit in it. He eyed it warily, he vaguely remembered Griphook telling him once that it was also connected to his vault, didn’t matter where he ended up he could access his money, anytime anyplace. 

He frowned trying to bring the conversation up.

  
  


“ _Mr Potter I assure you that you can assess it at anytime and anyplace. Even if it seems impossible, something will occur and the money will be available, taken from your accounts.” Griphook explained._

“ _Can you give me an example?” Harry asked looking a little sceptical._

“ _For example, your pouch isn’t working right, then someone would find a trunk with your name on it, locked and secured full of coins, gems, books, whatever is in your vaults.” Griphook explained. “If it is a magically void area, where magic doesn’t work then that is how it will work, boxes, trunks whatever will be found belonging to you and who ever finds them will be compelled to track you down where ever you are to deliver them.” He flipped through a file. “Also if it is a null area, your books will convert to texts that are pertain to that area, it can take awhile to find you so you would have to make do until they found you, it can take up to two years in some places.” He sighed. “For example we had one wizard banished, it is not something done lightly and it cannot be undone, where ever they end up, muggle world, another universe, another reality, their vault would find them so they can survive and set up a new life. In that instance everything that belongs to them will vanish from their vault to their new location and we will be informed.” He eyed Harry. “As that is very unlikely to happen again you need not worry about it, it hasn’t happened in a few hundred years. That is worst case.”_

“ _Thank you Griphook, at least I know if I end up in the middle of nowhere I’ll have gold to trade.” Harry smiled looking relieved._

“ _Gold is good everywhere.” Griphook agreed, closing the folder._

  
  


“Of course it happened to me, it always does.” Harry muttered shaking his head. “Okay it’s already been over a year so if what Griphook said was true, I should have access to more coins within the next year or so.” He sighed. “Even if I don’t I should have enough to get me through a couple of months until I get used to this and not feel so...guilty and uncomfortable about using Quatre’s money.”

He spent the night filling out the pages in the notebook being brutally honest in everything, considering that they were both empath’s he could probably sense when Harry was lying as well or at least uneasy about questions being asked. The reason he probably hadn’t picked up on Harry’s unease about the jewellery was because he had intended for them to become heirlooms, they just hadn’t been his or his families.

He sighed as he set the pen down, shaking his hand out and stretched out his back that complained about being bent over a desk for so long. The classes list had been fun, he’d used his computer for the first time looking up classes available that he could take. He’d rummaged through is school books and found his school paper work, slipping it into the notebook for the information wanted on what he’d already taken and passed, including a self defence class.

He stood and stretched properly wincing as a few joints cracked and glanced at the clock beside his bed. It was six am. He’d been awake for another night and not felt tired. 

He sighed as he grabbed a set of clean patched clothes from his draw and went to have a nice long hot shower. He hated long nights where he didn’t feel tired, well he had at any rate at the orphanage because they had been so boring. Mind numbingly so. Maybe here he’d be able to get away with it and study or learn something new to pass the time.

He scrubbed himself three times before he was satisfied that he was clean, he’d never been able to get the shower long enough at the orphanage to get truly clean, in, soap, hair, rinse and out.

He took his time, getting ready for the morning, though he was sure that Quatre was up and ready to go by eight at the latest considering the work he had to do. He shaved carefully, grateful that for once he didn’t have to hurry to get out of the bathroom and for once didn’t cut himself.

He padded barefoot out to his bedroom and pulled on his last pair of clean socks and slipped his shoes back on. He grabbed the notebook he’d spent all night working on, turned off the bedroom light now that it really wasn’t needed and headed down stairs, he peeked into Quatre’s private study to make sure he wasn’t there and headed down to the kitchen.

He found Duo slouched at the kitchen table, eyes half closed as he breathed in what smelled like coffee before sipping at it a few times, breathed some more and then gulped it down, zombie walked to where a pot of black coffee was perking and poured another cup and sat down again.

Quatre was busily buttering toast and setting eggs on it for two plates and poured a thick soup in to a mug.

“’Orning Ri.” Dup mumbled noticing.

“Morning.” He greeted them both sitting down at the table when Quatre pointed and set one plate in front of Duo, the big mug, a lightly butter piece of toast in front of him and grabbed his own plate.

“Did you sleep well?” Quatre asked sounding awake as he dug into his food.

Harry slid the notebook over to him. “I didn’t sleep.” He replied softly sipping at his thick beef broth, and nibbled at the toast.

“Why not?” Quatre frowned, looking up from his food.

“I only sleep every two days, don’t ask me why but I do.” He shrugged. “I’ll be up for forty eight hours straight without a problem and then sleep ten hours and be up for the next forty eight hours bouncing off walls.” He grimaced. “It was a pain at the orphanage because I was stone dead bored at night when I couldn’t sleep and I couldn’t study, cause I shared a dorm and we weren’t allowed out of our dorms at night, no exceptions.” He shrugged. “It’s just the way I am.”

“What the longest you went without sleep without struggling?” Duo asked looking a bit more awake and looking very curious.

“Five days, I crashed that night and slept sixteen hours before bouncing around when I woke.” He shrugged. “It’s great for tests, if you can steal a torch so you can study under you blankets.”

“So you spent all night filling out this?” Quatre pointed to the notebook.

“Yep, I was really honest in it, so don’t be too shocked about anything you read there, I figured you needed to know, so you know what I can and can’t do and what I’ve already done.” Harry nodded, taking a larger bite out of his toast.

“Does that include things you need now and what you’d like?” Quatre asked looking curious.

“Yeah, even there.” He nodded, grimacing. “It’s stuff I need, so I’ll just have to unbend and push aside my pride for it.”

“Technically some of my money is your money, you’re my brother, and that includes that trust that father made for you when you were born.” Quatre pointed out. “I was just going to add an account that you could access daily when you needed it, and have a bit of the trust transferred in once a month. So it is technically your money that was set aside for you.”

“How much a month?” Harry sighed, he had a feeling if he tried there was no way he was going to win and the look that Duo threw at him, he knew it too and was impressed that he had already given in.

“Five grand to start out with, so you can set yourself up, then one a month, anything you don’t use you can use in there, when it hits ten grand it will stop, until you use at least half.” Quatre watched him carefully. “Otherwise it will just sit in your trust until you’re twenty one, then you get full access. The same as mine, or would be if I wasn’t running everything. It was done the same way for all our sisters too.”

“Then I can live with that. I don’t want no special treatment, just because I was found.” Harry grumbled. “Wouldn’t know what to do with it anyway.” He muttered.

“Fair enough, most of our sisters will just request a letter once a year to let them know that we are still kicking, they have their own lives after all. They do know that you have been found so expected to be buried in what will most likely be useless presents or clothes that won’t fit. It happens twice a year, birthday and Christmas, I usually give it away to charity and the orphanages.”

“I can live with that.” He nodded in agreement and paused, tilting his head. “When is my birthday? I was always told it was at the end of July.”

“May 10th.” Quatre replied softly. “You were kidnapped in the middle of July so I guess the end is when you reached your parents.”

“May. Hmm, I like it, I take it that they kept my first name?”

“Yes, Hadrian Jonathan Winner, what did you grow up knowing?”

“Harry James Potter.” He shrugged. “I’m not sure if my parents knew that I was kidnapped before being given to them.”

“do you remember them?” Duo asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’ve seen pictures, heard stories and lies from people who knew them...and I remember her screaming.” Harry admitted softly.

“Screaming?” Quatre dropped his fork.

“I was in the car, at least that’s what I was told.” He sighed. “I was told they died in a car crash and I was in it, but my Aunt was always lying to me, and it doesn’t fit with what I have night mares about.”

“You remember it? Clearly?” Quatre frowned.

“No it’s very fuzzy and vague which is why I’m not sure of what happened, I was apparently around eighteen months old. But I do know what she told me was a lie.”

“How can you be so sure?” Duo frowned.

“My Aunt always lied to me.” Harry shrugged.

“Harry has my space heart.” Quatre said quietly. “He can also tell when someone is lying.”

“You have it too?” Duo winced. “I apologies for the ups and downs you gonna get around us then, especially the nightmares.” He shuddered, before digging back into his eggs on toast.

“We all have our bad memories that we must fight alone at night.” Harry shrugged. “I know I do, so I’ll ignore all noises at night unless it’s breaking or gunfire if you’ll do the same for me.”

“Deal.” Duo grinned. “Say do you know how to defend yourself?”

“Yeah, I do.” Harry nodded. “Hand to hand, basic knife and staff.” He pointed to the book when Quatre looked surprised. “You don’t survive on the streets if you can’t fight or protect your space.”

“Very true.” Duo nodded, in agreement. “So are we taking him shopping today, Kat?”

“No, he can’t control his space heart that well.” Quatre shook his head.

“I barely managed the orphanage.” Harry shuddered.

“But I do want to get a friend to check over your health, I think I can help buffer you enough to go in and get checked over and get you back here without too much strain.” Quatre added looking through the lists Harry had written up.

“How?” Harry frowned dubiously.

“By staying next to you and projecting calm and safety.” Quatre sighed. “I’m hoping that will work, it shouldn’t be more than an hour and half and if it gets too bad we can pause the tests and try another day when you are a bit more in control.”

“In other words hold hard to your control and pray hard.” Duo grimaced.

“Basically, I figured while I was with Harry seeing Sally-Po you could run to the shops and grab the basics he needs and we can order everything else over the net.” Quatre grimaced with him.

“I can do that, what style you want, kid?” Duo pushed his plate away, and folded his hands, elbows on the table head in his hands.

“Comfortable, practical, jeans, shirts, socks, neutral colours, or blues, blacks, greys and greens, something I can train in as well...” Harry replied sipping at his cooling broth.

“Hang on I think I have some photos around, that might help you pick.” Quatre stood and hurried out.

“Short sleeve or long?” Duo asked, eyeing him.

“Both, maybe a few pairs of trousers like Quatre for more formal times, in case something comes up before we can order something.” Harry shrugged. “Sizes and preferred colours and clothes styles are in there.” He pointed to the book, which Duo scooped up and looked over once he found the correct page.

“Here look at these.” Quatre handed him a pile of photos, and pointed out the people in them. “That’s Trowa, Heero, Wufei, they all should be back in the next few days.”

“Hmm, most likely a mix of these three.” He handed over a few pictures of Heero, Trowa and Duo.

“Easily done.” Duo nodded. “I’ve had to do clothes runs for all of us at one time or another.” He looked at Quatre. “You think Sally-Po is going to have time for you today?”

“I called last night, she booked us two hours, starting at nine.” He nodded, glancing at the clock. “It’s a half hour trip into the city, so we better get moving.” Seeing it was after eight. “You still have your access card, Duo?”

“I still got it.” Duo nodded standing as Harry gulped down the last of his broth and collected up their dirty dishes, putting them in the dishwasher. He grabbed the notebook so he would have all the sizes on hand.

Harry stared out the window, listening as Duo and Quatre discussed something he had no idea about, just enjoying the view.

“I’ll be right here next to you.” Quatre told him softly as they parked outside a huge building and Duo waved and disappeared in to the busy street. Quatre guided him inside and past security and to the medical wing. “Sally-Po.” Quatre greeted her with a quick hug. “This is my brother Hadrian Winner, Harry this is Sally-Po the Preventors doctor and an old friend.” He introduced them.

“It’s nice to meet you Hadrian, what are you most concerned about Quatre?” She asked give him a gentle smile.

“He lived on the streets for awhile before being sent to an orphanage, and is still having troubles eating solid food, basically I just want to make sure he’s in good health, and nothing is going to crop up later.”

“Alright I can do the basic work up.”

“Can you get it done with me under foot and in under an hour and half?” Quatre asked.

“What’s the rush?” She asked a little surprised.

“He has my gift, Sally-Po, and he hasn’t gotten control of it yet, he really doesn’t do well in crowded places.” He rested a hand on Harry’s shoulder as he twitched and rubbed at his chest and projected calm.

“I see, I can try, if it gets too bad, tell me and we can try again another time.” She said directly to Harry who nodded jerkily. “Then let’s get started, we’ll start with blood draw and scans.” She led them off.

  
  


**

  
  


  
  


Chapter three

  
  


An hour later Harry was pale, his breathing shallow but not quick yet, but his eyes seemed to be searching for someone to jump out at them, even with Quatre’s calming presence right beside him. 

“I think we’re going to have to call it a day.” Sally-Po said watching him carefully, “I got everything that needs to be done here, the rest can be done over the vid-phone or a home visit.”

“Thank you for this Sally-Po.” Quatre gave her a tight smile.

“It’s not a problem, I’ll call in two days at the latest with the test results.” She nodded.

“Good, I have to leave in four days.” He glanced at Harry as his hand tightened on his chest for a moment.

“Get him home and get him to rest, keep him on the semi liquid diet that Duo put him on for now, work him up to solid food.” She nodded making a few notes in the file.

“Thanks.” Quatre nodded and led Harry out of the medical wing, his arm around Harry’s waist, projecting calm and safety, guiding him out and back to the car as quickly as possible.

He found Duo leaning against the car talking to Trowa and Heero.

“Is Hadrian ill?” Heero asked flatly as they approached, Harry nearly completely leaning on Quatre.

“No, he has my gift.” Quatre shook his head, unlocking the car and easing Harry into the back seat, but kept and hand on his shoulder. “He can’t control it yet.”

“Then get him home, we’ll be there for dinner.” Trowa nodded, his face blank. “Wufei is still out though.”

“That’s fine, he’s fine in small crowds just not big ones.” Quatre smiled, carefully letting Harry’s shoulder go. “Okay?”

Harry nodded jerkily and Duo slid into the front passenger seat, Quatre closed the back door and hurried to the driver’s seat. He kept the speed limit but got them out of the city as quickly as he could.

“Hey, Ri I got you enough to last you a week, without having to do washing, so it should get you through until we can order you some more.” Duo said over his shoulder. He was still tense as a spring but the colour was slowly coming back into his face. “What’s good for calming yourself down, besides the lack of people?”

“Kata’s or playing music.” Harry replied stiffly, slowly relaxing into the seat.

“I think music would be better at this point until we can see what you can do, and have a spotter in case something happens.” Quatre said looking in the review mirror as he pulled in at the gates in punched in his code. He helped Harry into the music room while Duo got the shopping out of the boot. “Do you need sheet music?” He asked as he watched as Harry slid down on to the seat, and pushed the lid up.

“No, I know some by memory.” He shook his head and began a simple calming tune.

“Alright, meet us in the kitchen when you are calm.” Quatre nodded.

“Thanks.” Harry nodded, before he began humming along with the tune as it slowly became more complicated.

  
  


**

  
  


“How is he?” Trowa asked as he entered the kitchen not spotting the younger boy, eyeing Quatre as he helped Duo dice up vegetables and meat for a stew, while their dinner for that night was in the oven.

“Calmer.” Quatre sighed as he set his knife down and washed his hands. “He’s been in the music room all day playing, trying to centre himself. I think he achieved that a few hours ago but...” He tilted his head and let his eyes unfocus as he quested out with his space heart. “He’s playing mainly for enjoyment and working through something from the wavering emotions.”

“How is adapting to being here?” Trowa lent against the counter, stealing a few carrot pieces to munch on.

“About as well as you all did.” Quatre chuckled. 

“Did you go through the rest of those lists he did up for ya?” Duo asked looking up from where he began tossing a few things into a large pot.

“I did.” He nodded. “Some of it was surprising, but I already have things in motion for him to be home schooled and to be able to access the classes he wanted through the net. He should be able to start by tomorrow night.” He moved out of Duo’s way and smiled softly as Trowa gently encased him a hug. “I have things set up in my private study so he can order more clothes that he likes, and everything else that he wants, though I think some of it is going to have to be bought in the shops by someone else.”

“We can always do that on our days off.” Trowa kissed the top of his head. “Have you figured out who is going to stay here with him while you are gone? Or are you just going to have us pop round when we are free?”

“The second I think. He is seventeen and considering his background and the things he knows he can look after himself for days at time on his own.” Quatre replied. “I just wish I had more time to be here to get him settled in before I had to head out to the colonies.” He sighed.

“We can watch over him.” Heero announced a little flatly from where he stood in the kitchen door way, before entering and sitting down at the table. “Lady Une still has me on his case, tracking down what we can on these Potter’s that had him and what we can find on who had him afterwards.”

“Have you found much?” Harry asked shyly entering. “I tried when I got to the orphanage and had access to the net, most of the records I was looking for were missing or destroyed.”

“I don’t have much to go on at the moment.” Heero shook his head. “I need more information.”

“I’ll help in any way I can, what I can remember being told about them at any rate.” Harry ducked his head shyly.

“When is dinner being served?” Heero inquired.

“About an hour or so.” Duo replied glancing at the oven.

“Would you mind starting now, Hadrian?” Heero inquired.

“Not at all.” Harry shook his head. “If you think it would help I could probably do up some sketches of what they looked like, I used to have some photos but I lost them awhile ago.”

“That would be a great help.” Quatre smiled, from his position in Trowa’s arms.

“I have everything up in my room.” Heero nodded and followed the younger boy out and up to his room, pausing only to grab his laptop from the hallway table. He set up on the coffee table while the boy settled at his desk setting up his pencils and opened up a thick drawing pad of good quality paper.

He pulled up what he had already set up and was ready to input any information the boy could give him.

“Just ask, I don’t know what you’ve found.” Harry said softly as the first pencil was carefully dragged across the page.

“Let’s start with names, let’s start with your father.”

“James Arron Potter, early twenties, I was always told I looked a lot like him, except I had my mother’s eyes, his were hazel.” Harry listened to the clicks of the keys as Heero inputted the information. “I think he was in training for something when he died, I’m not sure if it was military, police or it could have been a teachers program, I used to get conflicting answers when I asked.” He changed pencils. “I vaguely recall some on saying that his father was Arron Harold Potter and he was in the military service.” He sighed. “That’s about all I know about him, Mother, well she was Lilly Rose Evans Potter, again early twenties, green eyes like mine, though few shades lighter, Copper hair, I’m not sure if she was employed or not. Family for her that I know of was her sister, Petunia Evans Dursley, mid thirties, blue eyes, dark brown almost black hair, very thin, she was a house wife, Husband, Vernon Dursley, blue eyes, thinning blonde hair, going grey, very large, beefy man, liked to yell a lot. I’m pretty sure he worked in some sort of machinery factory, metals, drills, it always sounded like he was saying Gruntings when he spoke of the company, not too sure.” He changed pencils again.

“He was obese?” Heero inquired not looking up from his computer, the boy sounded sad, disappointed and had touches of fear when he spoke about his Uncle.

“Yes, I’m surprised a heart attack didn’t kill him.” Harry sighed. “Then there is Dudley Dursley. My age, blonde, blue eyed, very obese, nothing but the best for their Dudders.” Harry shuddered. “He wasn’t very smart, used to bully everyone, but I was his favourite target, he was forever chasing me everywhere with his gang of friends, always made sure that I got blamed for anything he did wrong.” He changed pencils, added a few things before turning the page and started again. “He was sixteen when they had the car crash.” He snorted. “I founded it ironic that they died in a car crash, Vernon drunk at the wheel, it’s how they always told me how my parents died, and I survived, they’d go on and on about how they wished I hadn’t.” He sighed. 

“How bad were they?” Heero asked softly.

“The streets treated me better, does that tell you?” Harry replied just as quietly.

“It does, makes me glad that they are already dead.” He typed a few more things in. “Anyone else?”

“Marge Dursley, Vernon’s sister. All I know is that she bred dogs to be vicious, drank a lot, obese, and was always criticising everyone else but her own family. No, her family was perfect, nothing wrong with them. Loved her Brandy and Scottish Whiskey. She always smelt like sick dogs, badly done brown hair, face like a bull terrier, brown eyes.” He turned to another page and started drawing again.

“What about some of your father’s friends? You mentioned them.” Heero asked.

“I managed to track a few of them down at the orphanage, I lost track of them a few years ago during the war.” He sighed. “They’re all dead, they were all killed by OZ forces, a few were in the resistance but some were killed trying to get children out of the way of battles in the cities.” He smudged a few lines. “The one thing I’m sure of is that James Potter had money, before his friends disappeared one of them mentioned that he had money and they had made up a trust fund for me for school and that he’d try and get me the information next time I saw him.” He set his pencil down, tore out three pages and walked over to where Heero was sitting and handed them over. “I never saw them again.” He sank down on the other couch.

“You draw very well.” Heero commented looking over the life like drawings. The first was both of his parents, holding each other, smiling. The second was his Aunts, Uncle and cousin, he saw what he had meant when he said obese. The third was a few faces with names under them. “Are these your father’s friends?”

“Yeah, I only met them a few times.” Harry nodded.

“I’ll see what I can find, it will probably take me a few weeks to track down old records.” He saved what he had and closed the lid before looking at his watch. “Dinner should be dished up.” 

Harry nodded and followed him down, using the kitchen sink to quickly scrub off the smudges off his hands.

“Harry.” He looked up from his meal of stew when Quatre called for his attention towards the end of the meal. “I have everything set up for your home school based on the classes you said you wanted to take, the books should arrive some time tomorrow” Harry nodded. “I also have found a clothing shop that does deliveries, it all waiting for you on my computer in my private study for you to chose what you want, anything you can’t get there you’ll have to write down and when one of us has a free day we’ll head into town to grab for you.”

“Thank you.” Harry nodded again.

“I need to grab a few things in town in a few days, if you want I grab your things then.” Trowa offered.

“That would be good thank you, Mr Trowa.” Harry ducked his head.

“First names only at home, Harry. Here we aren’t on duty and we try not to get too formal while trying to relax.” Quatre informed him with a small smile. “I showed Harry some pictures earlier so he’d at least know you guys by sight and know that you could be trusted.”

“Good idea.” Heero nodded in approval. “Did you warn Wufei that we had found him?”

“I talked to him yesterday.” Duo nodded. “He said he’d pass it on to Zechs and Noin.”

“Then everyone who needs to know, now knows, good.” Quatre nodded. “Rashid is imputing Harry into the security, so we should have codes for him in a few days if you want to go out later on.” He turned the last bit to Harry.

“Maybe.” Harry shrugged as he finished up, he sat and waited as the others finished up their roast and vegies, before Trowa collected up the dirty dishes and put them in the dishwasher and then turned it on.

“Right, let’s get your things ordered, then you can decide what to do with the rest of your night, they guys and I are going to do a movie marathon if you want to join.” Quatre led him back up to his private study.

“I might a bit later.” Harry murmured. “But after this I think I want to look around that rather large and tempting library.”

“You can do that, just try not to get lost in there.” Quatre chuckled, gesturing for him to sit behind his desk. He quickly showed him how to add things to the virtual shopping cart and how to navigate the place. “Don’t worry about price, if you like it get it, you book is to your left if you need to look up your sizes, I’ll be over there.” He pointed to a couch and coffee table that was covered in files. “Reading work stuff.” He pulled a face. “I’m hoping it will only take an hour or two, if not I won’t be leaving this room until I’m done tomorrow.” He glared at Harry at the feeling of guilt hit him. “Not your fault, Ri, this stuff has to be done, it’s all next month’s stuff, it’s mostly done,” He sighed. “My own fault for getting behind last month.”

“Alright.” Harry nodded slowly and turned his attention to the virtual store and began browsing as Quatre settled down on the couch and began flicking through files. A few items in the cart and Harry work up the courage to speak. “Quatre can I ask a personal question?” He asked quietly.

“As long as you know I might not answer,” Quatre nodded glancing up from his files.

“Does love always feel warm, like standing in the sun or laying next to a fire and tingles slightly?” He asked, not looking up from adding a few more things in the cart.

“Positive emotions usually do feel warm to a certain extent, but yes love does feel like that.” He eyed Harry. “Did you sense anything else?”

“Utter peace, contentment and safety, I think that was mainly the tingles.” Harry nodded.

“Yes that’s what love feels like and what it should feel like, the intensity changes on how the person loves and how it is returned.” Quatre smiled. “You get that off Trowa and I?”

“Yeah, I’ve never actually felt that before, not that strongly anyway.” He said a little wistfully. “At the orphanage there was always a sense of...awe, and adoration to it, much like a puppy feels when it’s master comes home.”

“Good description.” Quatre chuckled. “I always labelled that as puppy love or crushes.”

“Felt plenty of those.” Harry shook his head in amusement, before it faded. “Along with loneliness, heart crushing sadness, anger, depression....” He sighed. “I think I learnt the negative emotions by feeling and by name by my third month, positive ones are harder to name.”

“They usually are if you’ve never felt them.” Quatre agreed quietly, going back to his files. “I know that Duo warned you but we do go through a lot of emotions pretty fast in this house, even me.”

“It understandable when you’ve been through a war, not matter your point of view or what you were doing, it still plays havoc on you years later and you can’t unlearn what you did to survive, the complete loss of innocence.” Harry said softly, not looking up, adding more clothes to his cart, shoes, brands of toiletries that he liked, making sure that he had something for all seasons and occasions. “I’m done.” He moved out of the seat and grabbed his notebook and on a blank page wrote out a few things that he still needed that he hadn’t seen in the store, mainly art supplies. He closed the book and headed for the library, leaving a thoughtful looking Quatre behind.

  
  


**

  
  


Harry spent an hour just browsing through the large library before picking out a few books to read over the next few days, writing out the titles and authors out in the book that let anyone know who looked, who had what.

He returned to his room setting the books on his bookshelf and turned to unpack the clothes that Duo had picked up earlier that day, looking them over before putting them away.

He picked out one of the books before settling down at the window seat, after turning on the bedroom light as the sun set and began to read.

It was just after midnight when he began to feel tired, he changed into his new pyjamas, closed his door, turned out the light and climbed into bed, drifting off to sleep, slowly.

**

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Chapter four

  
  


Harry bolted awake and the sound of a rather close explosion, breathing hard.

“DAMN IT DUO! NOT SO CLOSE TO THE HOUSE!” Quatre’s voice bellowed a few moments later.

Harry managed to make a noise when someone knocked on his door. “Are you alright?” Trowa asked from the doorway, completely calm, taking in Harry’s panicked look. “It’s just Duo being bored, you’ll get used to it.” He gave a faint smile.

“Bad way to wake up from a nightmare.” Harry muttered.

“IF YOU’RE THAT BORED GO BOTHER LADY UNE, AND LEAVE MY HOUSE INTACT!” Quatre bellowed a few moments later.

“It’s never dull here.” Trowa chuckled. “Duo has some broth on the stove for you if you’re going to get up.”

“No point in going back to sleep.” Harry said dryly as four mini explosions went off a few seconds before. 

“DUO!” Quatre screamed in pure frustration.

“Does this happen often?” Harry asked as he slipped out of bed, and browsed through his draws for clean clothes.

“About once every three months, Duo’s actually a month late, he’s been busy elsewhere so I think he’s making up for it.” Trowa shrugged, but Harry could feel the amusement coming off him in waves, he could also feel his brother’s frustration, annoyance, exhaustion and a growing sense of defeat. “What’s wrong? You look worried.”

“Quatre, he’s really frustrated, feels defeated...” He felt his eyes burning with tears, he held a hand against his chest and his face twisted in pain.

“Heero, help Harry.” Trowa barked bolting from the room.

“Hadrian.” He felt steady hands catch him as his legs wobbled. “Focus on me, Trowa will get him settled.” Heero said sternly, helping him to sit on the edge of the bed.

“He’s in feedback.” Harry shook his head, struggling to get up.

“Yuy.” Heero answered his cell a moment later, listened for a moment and slid it back into his pocket. “Let’s go.” He threw Harry’s arm over his shoulder and helped down to the second floor still in his PJ’s. 

Harry lent against the door frame, still panting from the pain of the emotional loop Quatre was stuck in, ignoring what Trowa was saying and refused to let the man touch him.

“Brace yourself, Heero.” Harry warned softly, closing his eyes and focused his emotions of happiness at find out he had family, a brother and that he was accepted without question, and the feeling of love that he had felt for the first time last night and blasted it into the room. He heard Heero’s sharp in draw of breath as he caught the edge of it.

Both Trowa and Quatre’s heads snapped in their direction, Harry still clinging to the door, projecting the hope, excitement and happiness at meeting his brother.

“Do you doubt me, brother?” Harry asked softly, answering one of the questions that he’d heard before they had entered. “If you had asked I would have told you what you needed and wanted to hear without hesitation and without lying.” He eyed Quatre who looked stunned. “You are in feedback, close your eyes and clear your mind and emotions for a few moments and think.” He gathered himself and walked normally into the room, and walked to his brother’s side. He gently touched his face, still radiating the emotions, he smiled as Quatre lent into his hand and closed his eyes and began to breathe with him. “That’s it, just breathe.” He nodded when Trowa slowly started forward and gently wrapped his arms around Quatre, until he was pressed solidly against his back. Harry gently wiped away the tears as they started to spill from Quatre’s closed eyes.

They moved with him when Quatre’s legs gave out and lowered him to the floor, just held him until he slid back into sleep. Harry lent forward and kissed his forehead.

“Take him back to bed, he’s exhausted and wrung out, he really hasn’t given himself a chance to recharge properly in awhile.” He told Trowa softly. “Just don’t let him wake up alone and he’ll be fine in a few days.” Trowa nodded, carefully picking up Quatre in his arms and carried him out of the room.

Once they were gone, Harry let himself shake in reaction, let a few tears of his own fall, before he wiped his eyes and got back to his feet a little unsteadily. When he got back to the doorway, Heero helped him back to his room without a word.

“You should take your own advice and rest.” Heero commented softly, as Harry sank back down on his bed. “Looks like that took a lot out of you.”

“I’ll be alright in a little while.” Harry shrugged. “It takes a lot to project that strongly, to knock someone out of an emotional feedback loop, it takes a lot of concentration and practice.” He gave a weary smile.

“Practice?” Heero raised an eyebrow.

“Kids at the orphanage, most of them fell into hysteria fits or really deep depressions, I used to nudge them out of it, when it got towards being dangerous for them and others that were around.” He sighed, curling up on the bed. 

“You want something to eat?” Heero asked nodding slightly.

“No, food will make me nauseous for hours after a stunt like that.” He shook his head. “I’ll have a whopper of a headache in a bit, it will probably last all day.”

“I’ll close the curtains for you, and make sure Duo is occupied elsewhere.” Heero nodded, moving around the room, closing the blinds, making the room nearly as dark as a night with no moon. “Do over the counter pain pills help any?”

“No, last time I had a bad one, they ended up taking me to the hospital and sedating me for twelve hours.”

“I’ll check on you in a few hours.” Heero nodded slightly in the dark and headed out, closing the door softly behind him.

Harry laid there in the dark, just resting his eyes, hoping that the thundering headache wouldn’t come but slowly built up his barriers as hard and as solid as he could, so he wouldn’t project his pain.

  
  


**

  
  


Harry whimpered biting his lip as tears leaked out of his eyes at the pain in his head, it felt like his head was being squeezed in all directions and just wouldn’t give.

He heard the faint sound of his door click open and soft foot falls.

“Ri?” Trowa’s voice was soft, a bare whisper. “Heero asked me to come up see if you wanted something for the pain. He’s distracting Quatre.” Harry let out a pained whimper and a choked sob. “Shh, okay, slide an arm out, he said that pain killers didn’t work so I got a sedative, I’ll knock you out for eight hours.”

Harry felt the prick of the needle in his arm.

“Tanka.” Harry managed to choke out as everything swam for a moment before going black in to blissful relief from pain.

  
  


**

  
  


Quatre looked up from his files in his business study as Trowa entered, watching him calmly. “What’s wrong with Harry?” He asked setting the file down. “I know something is going on, since Heero was trying so very hard to keep me focused on what we were talking about and Harry seems very...distant and blocked off.” He leaned back in his seat. “So I’m wondering why did Heero ask you to go check on him?” He folded his arms over his chest. “The only conclusion I can come up with is that Harry isn’t well and Heero wanted you to look him over...so I ask again, what’s wrong with Harry?”

“From what I saw, massive migraine.” Trowa sighed going to stand beside him and lent against the desk. “Heero talked to him a few hours ago and he was told that over the counter pain killers didn’t work and I didn’t want to give him anything stronger, so I sedated him.” He reached out and Quatre took his hand. “He was in a lot of pain, he barely got out a understandable thanks before he went under.”

“That explains why he’s so blocked off, he probably barriered himself when he felt it coming on, didn’t want me to feel it.” He sighed. “I’m not even sure if I understand what he did earlier, all I know is that those explosions were the last straw. I could hear you but I couldn’t understand.” He squeezed Trowa’s hand. “It just suddenly felt like I was being very gently baked in you, and I felt you holding me and I felt safe and I guess I fell asleep.”

“From what Heero explained he projected at you, he wasn’t sure what, he just talked to you, calmed you down, until he was able to get close to you, held you cheek, just kept talking until you closed you eyes and were breathing in sync with him, I came up and held you and you just crumpled, he told me that you needed more rest and were exhausted and seriously in the need of a recharge, he asked me to make sure you didn’t wake up alone.” Trowa explained. “Heero said that he’s done it before, calming down hysterical, depressed and suicidal kids at the orphanage.” He lent forward and cupped Quatre’s face and kissed him gently. “He’s a lot like you Quatre, he gives a lot and doesn’t expect a lot in return, even when it’s bad for him and he would do anything for those he considers family.”

“I feel like I should apologise to him.” Quatre said softly.

“If you do don’t make anything big out of it, just thank him and let it go, I think he’d probably be embarrassed if you made a big deal out of it, even though it was.” He kissed him again. “Have his books arrived?”

“About an hour ago.” Quatre nodded, and glanced at the clock. “I have to head into town, I promised him I’d get some things appraised for him, see if they were worth anything so he wouldn’t feel like he was mooching right away.”

“Well he’s going to be out cold for at least seven hours minimum, so Heero can keep an ear out for him, and I can spend a nice day out with you.” Trowa suggested smiling slightly. 

“You sure he won’t mind?” Quatre looked a little uncertain.

“He has paperwork to do and files to look through on Ri’s case so I don’t think he’d mind. You know how much he enjoys working when it’s quiet and he’ll get that now that Duo was sent to the main office.” Trowa assured him and tugged him up. “Go get everything you gonna need for a day out, I might even treat you to a nice dinner out. I’ll tell Heero we’re going out.”

“Alright.” Quatre grinned suddenly, kissed him and hurried out of the down stairs study, with a new bounce in his step.

  
  


**

  
  


Three days later Harry was back up to full speed, Quatre was off on business in the colonies with Rashid at his side. Trowa was away on a case and said he’d be a few extra days as he was going to see his adopted sister before heading back, Duo was away on a two week long case, that was more than likely going to take longer. Heero was still working on tracking down Harry’s kidnappers, though he had mentioned that he had tracked down the Dursley’s records. He’d finally met Wufei two days ago, when he’d returned for a three week case that he’d finally managed to close. Harry wasn’t quite sure what to make of the young Chinese man, he really could be abrupt, just like Heero could be on occasion but he also seemed to be very cautious and suspicious of him.

As Harry worked on his new classes that Quatre had set him up with, he worked out that Heero had been the same when he’d first shown up, so he guessed that given time Wufei would calm down around him.

He looked over his shoulder as someone knocked on his open door.

“Come in Heero.” He turned back, typing in an answer on his computer.

“You have been here for a week, and you’ve rarely left your room.” Heero stated, looking around the room almost absently. “I want to see what you know in self defence, I want to see how you react and how well you know it.”

Harry typed in another answer and then submitted the test he’d just finished and turned in his seat so he faced Heero, giving him his full attention.

“While I agree that you guys should know how I would react to being attacked and you needing to know that I can help and not be a liability, Quatre said he wanted more than just two people watching for problems.” He grimaced. “If I hadn’t been sick for the last three days he probably would have done it while everyone was here. He didn’t say why he wanted so many spotters but said it was better safe than sorry.”

“It will be Wufei and myself testing and watching with a few of the off duty guards also keeping an eye on us.” Heero stated. “Two have medical backgrounds so they can patch up any sprains and bruises, even cuts and broken bones, though I would hope that we won’t go that hard.”

“I hope not, broken bones are painful.” Harry winced. “Can we start out slow? I’m probably a little out of shape, I haven’t been able to practice in months.”

“We can.” Heero nodded.

“Alright, let me sign out of class and get changed, where do you want me to meet you?” Harry asked turning back to his computer and logged out quickly.

“The lawn area by the pool.”

“I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Harry nodded and watched as Heero nodded and left.

Harry changed into the track pants and tank top that Duo had bought him to use for training. He found the area with ease, mainly by the small crowd that was standing around waiting.

“I’ll be testing your hand to hand, and Wufei will be testing you with the staff, do you know how to use a gun?” Heero inquired once he noticed that Harry had arrived.

“Never touched one,” Harry shook his head. “Staff, hand to hand and eight inch daggers are what I know.”

“Duo will test you in daggers when he gets back then.” Heero nodded.

As promised Heero started them out slow, but Harry had a feeling that it wasn’t going to stay that way for long and he was going to be the main one who was going to be bruised and battered by the end of it all.

  
  


**

  
  


Harry wasn’t wrong, four hours later he was battered and bruised. The most notable was the black eye and split lip, it made him feel a little better that Heero had a matching set. He had bruised ribs from his bout with Wufei, who was now having his left arm looked at after Harry had managed to land a hard it to the young man’s elbow.

Both of them were satisfied that he could hold his own long enough for back up to reach him, but both had added that he needed to keep in practice, and suggested that he train at least twice a week.

Once he had been checked over and tended Harry returned to his room, showered, changed back into clothes. A glance at the clock informed him that it was three hours before dinner, feeling energised and restless, despite being sore he headed down to the kitchen to see whose turn it was to cook. 

It only took him a few moments of looking around the kitchen to remember where Quatre had said the roster was and tilted his head when he saw that it was Trowa’s turn. He knew that Heero and Wufei would probably cook their own if they had too, so he rummaged through the kitchen to see what was there to use.

Seeing the fresh vegetables and a few different meats not yet frozen he grabbed a few beef steaks, sliced them and set them to marinate in a black bean sauce, then began slicing up vegetable for stir fry.

He looked over his shoulder from putting the chocolate mousse that he had made from scratch in the fridge when he heard someone enter the kitchen.

“I see you beat me here.” Heero noted, looking over the already prepared food.

“I was restless.” Harry shrugged.

“What are you making?” Heero asked.

“Beef and Black bean stir fry.” He turned back to setting the dessert away and closed the fridge. “With chocolate mousse for dessert.” He’d already cleaned up all the bowls and utensils he’d used. “Wufei doesn’t seem to like me.” He commented.

“He doesn’t know you.” Heero replied leaning against the counter. “We are all cautious around people we don’t know, a reaction left over from the war, we never knew who could be friend or enemy. You yourself were weary of us at first.” 

“Mainly because of the suspicion I could sense from everyone, bar Quatre.” He lent against the counter himself. “How did he manage to get through the war and still be so...innocent?” He asked quietly.

“He is in some things but mainly a lot of people underestimate him because he looks innocent, but he isn’t. He has an advantage on most people because of his space heart, he knows who is kind at heart no matter what mask they wear.” Heero answered. “Probably much like you do.”

“Most of the time, but you are hard to read.” Harry nodded, tilting his head. “Training?”

“Yes.” Heero nodded. “In war sometimes it is better not to care or appear to care.”

“But there is a price to pay for that.” Harry said softly. “Usually the worst price you can pay.”

“And what is that?” Wufei asked from where he was leaning against the kitchen door frame.

“Life or sanity.” Harry looked at him. “That is the ultimate price to war. Neglecting to deal with the mental effects of war is just...asking for something to go wrong, and not just the soldiers, but the civilians too.” He sighed. “Human kind never changes, it still revels in violence and the subjugation of others, always wanting more than they have, from the poorest man to the richest, always wanting more and when things go wrong they point the finger at others never at themselves, for their short comings.”

“It is human nature.” Heero agreed softly.

“So what time do you two want to eat?” Harry asked changing the topic, pushing off the counter and turned to start putting away the dishes that he’d washed. “I can start cooking whenever you want to eat, I’ll take about half an hour to cook.”

“You can start now if you want.” Heero shrugged after a glance at Wufei. “We eat when the food is put on the table.”

“Sure, I can do that.” Harry lit the flame under the pot of water.

“Master Heero.” A guard said from behind Wufei who moved out of the way. “Master Quatre is on the vid and would like to talk to you.”

“I’ll take it in his study.” Heero nodded and headed out.

“Do you know what you are going to do when you finish school?” Wufei asked, finally coming into the room and sitting at the table.

“Well I’m hoping by then I’ll have better control of this gift.” Harry replied, making sure that he had everything he needed ready to go.

“Gift?” Wufei frowned.

“I have what Quatre calls space heart, I can feel emotions.” Harry answered a little surprised that Heero hadn’t told him. “I haven’t gotten control of it yet, I can’t go out into the city until I do, I get overwhelmed.”

“How did you handle it before then?” Wufei asked.

“I had it sealed off unless I was helping someone, but that takes it’s toll to do, it makes me sick.” Harry grimaced. “Mostly I had to deal with it as best I could, I spent a lot of time on my own in mediation to keep sane.” He sighed. “I was planning on joining the Preventors when I was old enough and hopefully but then I would have had control. Now I’m not so sure, I have a few options to look at. There is two that I am seriously looking at.”

“Such as?” 

“Medical training or maybe a vet, I like animals.” He added the rice to the boiling water. “The other one I was thinking about, was seeing if I had any aptitude to helping Quatre out, maybe becoming an assistant so he isn’t quite so stressed.”

“All good goals to have.” Wufei nodded.

“It’s giving me something to think about.” Harry ducked his head shyly, stirring the rice. He slowly cooked the marinated meat, glancing up when Heero came back in.

“Quatre would like a word, Ri.” Heero informed him, “In his business study, I’ll watch this.”

“Thanks.” Harry nodded and hurried to the ground floor study, sitting behind the desk. “Quatre.” He nodded in greeting.

“What happened to you?” Quatre exclaimed taking in the black eye and split lip.

“Training with Heero and Wufei, they had a group of guards watching. Nothing more than a few bruises.” Harry waved it off. “I take it you didn’t notice that Heero had a matching set?”

“I’m used to seeing him bruised from cases.” Quatre slowly shook his head. “How are you doing otherwise?”

“Good, I’m back to 100% and already started my classes, the clothes we ordered arrived yesterday as well.” Harry smiled at his brother. “Everything is fine here Quatre.”

“Good.” He gave him a relieved smile. 

“Don’t forget to get some sleep between meetings Quatre.” Harry gave him a stern look. 

“I won’t, I’ve actually got a few days between meetings this trip.” He gave a gentle smile. “I’ll check in again in a few days, is Trowa there?”

“No, he left two days ago for a case, he said he was going to visit his sister on his way back.” Harry shook his head. “Heero and Wufei are the only ones here, Duo should be gone for a few weeks, apparently he pissed off his boss, Lady Une.”

“Doesn’t really surprise me.” Quatre chuckled in amusement. “Try and spend some time out in the sun while I’m gone.”

“I’ll try.” Harry chuckled. “I got dinner on...”

“Alright, take care.”

“You too.” Harry nodded and watched as the screen went black before hurrying back to the kitchen. He found that dinner was mostly done and the plates had already been set out.

“Did Sally-Po say it was alright for you to eat solid meals again?” Heero asked as Harry dished up.

“She said if my stomach could handle it I should eat at least three solid meals a week and work my way up.” He nodded, passing the plates to him to set on the table.

  
  


**

  
  


  
  


Chapter five

  
  


Harry looked up from his class work that he’d been doing to pass another sleepless night and moved to his window to watching the sun rise. He was slowly getting used to Wufei over the last week during training, Heero had disappeared for the last few days and Harry guessed that he had a few new cases that he had to work on, not just his own.

He changed into what he’d dubbed his training clothes, left a note on his bedroom door saying he’d gone for a run. His legs had been itching for a good run for weeks, but had only gotten small stretches during training with the boys.

He slipped out the back door and began stretching out as the dim light began to brighten.

“You need something Hadrian, you don’t usually come out side?” A guard appeared a few moments later, they had all learned that he hated the term Master, even if it was meant in the utmost respect, so when they had to be formal they used his full name, Hadrian. “Especially this early.”

“I wanted to run, stretch my legs and lungs.” He shrugged and then sighed. “I have to take a guard?”

“You don’t know the property, Hadrian, you could easily get lost or get hurt in the nearby forest.” The guard pointed out. “Plus there is always press about trying to snoop into Master Quatre’s business, guards will keep you safe.”

“Alright, you have some good points so I won’t fight you this time, Arshran.” Harry sighed. “How many and who?”

“Just me.” Arshran grinned. “And I’m good to go, did you leave a note for whoever is inside?”

“On my door.” He nodded. “It’s the one place I know they look as they pass it.” He finished stretching and looked at Arshran. “Pick a direction, something with a few obstacles that I can jump over.”

“This way.” Arshran led the way to a well worn path, letting Hadrian set the pace and pulled back just enough so he was running beside the young man. “This runs around a small part of the property, if followed around completely it’s just under ten miles.”

“Good. I used to a run three times a week, ten miles total a day.” He looked around as they ran along the path. “I used to climb over the orphanage fence to do it and be back just as the early risers were getting up.”

“Didn’t you get into trouble?” Arshran asked as Harry picked up the pace a little.

“For the first two months I was there, but it was the only way I could get rid of a lot of energy, they saw that after awhile and left me to it.” Harry shrugged, as they ran, jumping over fallen logs and trees, Harry concentrated on getting his barriers part way up and holding them, up enough that he couldn’t sense everyone on the property but down enough that he could sense anyone within a hundred metres of him.

By the time they got back to the house he was half way there in getting them in place, he stretched to cool down and then sat down to meditate, fighting hard to get a new level burned into his mind, rather than full open, which left him exposed and paranoid or completely closed off and panicked. It was something that he had been working on for months, but something had always interrupted him, maybe here he’d finally get it down, and with a bit more practice finally have it programmed into his brain.

When he rose out of his trance he had the basics burnt into his brain so it became automatic reflex. He smiled faintly as he realised that he was partially successful, as the emotions he usually sensed were dimmed a little.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the sunlight and tilted his head as he spotted Wufei nearby meditating and Arshran was nowhere in sight. He guessed that when Wufei had joined him he had gone back to whatever he was supposed to be doing. He knew for watching Wufei and Heero train that they were just as trained or if not better than the guards, which was probably why he wasn’t subjected to one when he was with the older boys, he’d also learned by watching a new guard sneaking around that you didn’t sneak around these guys, you made noise and then moved, letting them know that you were there.

Harry clicked his tongue three times before standing and stretched before heading inside, Heero had told him each of the guys had a signal for the others to recognise them, a small sound so their reflexes wouldn’t kick in. He’d then played all the sounds that they used with each other and Harry had memorised them and then added his own that Heero said he’d pass on to the others.

He showered and changed into clean clothing tossing his dirty ones into the laundry basket in his bathroom and stopped to look at it. It was nearly overflowing the dirty clothes and towels. He tilted his head, it was the one thing he didn’t recall on the tour, was the laundry room and he’d never even spotted a washing line. 

After a few moments of searching he found Wufei in the kitchen preparing his midmorning tea.

“Wufei, can you point me to the laundry room? No one showed me where and I have clothes that are in desperate need of cleaning.” He asked politely when Wufei looked up from the pot his was warming.

“It’s in the basement, no one showed you?” He raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been here three weeks.”

“Hence the desperate need of cleaning.” Harry gave a wry smile.

“Idiots.” Wufei rolled his eyes and set his pot aside to let the tea steep. He led him to a door three down from the music room and opened it, reaching in to flip a switch to turn on the lights, exposing a stair way. “Down there, each machine is marked, and the dryers are on the opposite side and a small washing line for things that can’t be put in a dryer.”

“Great thanks.” Harry nodded, turning to return to his room to grab his dirty washing.

“May I ask a question?” Wufei asked as he walked with him, pausing at the kitchen door.

“Sure.” Harry nodded.

“Which name do you prefer to be called? The Guards call you Hadrian, Heero calls you Ri, Quatre switches from Harry, to Ri, to Rian and for some reason Duo calls you Adrian.”

“I grew up with Harry, I didn’t find out my full name until I was twelve.” Harry replied tilting his head. “But I’m beginning to like Ri and Rian, as people who are family who actually give a damn gave me the nick name.”

“Ri it is then.” Wufei nodded in understanding and entered the kitchen.

Harry thought about what he’d said as he hurried up to his room and grabbed his laundry and returned to the basement entrance. What he had said was true, he had grown attached to them calling him Ri, a new name for a new life. He carefully headed down the stairs and stared at the multiple machines.

Ten washing machines, and fifteen dryers. A few declared that they were only for certain items. One for towels, one for sheets, one for uniforms, one for training clothes, one for just items that had to be washing in hot water and another for cold, the rest weren’t labelled.

Shaking his head he began sorting his clothes out into different machines, checking labels as he went until he had four machines ready to go. Double checking things he turned them on, setting his watch alarm to return in an hour and headed up to his room to start his morning classes.

  
  


**

  
  


By lunch he had his washing dry and put away, and tested out of three of his classes. As he printed out the results of all the tests he’d taken over the last week his stomach rumbled, startling him. It had been months since he’d actually felt hungry enough for his body to protest the lack of food.

He placed all the results in a binder and headed down to the kitchen to grab something to eat and review his results. He rummaged through the fridge and made up a ham and lettuces sandwich and sat at the table, reading through his marks and the comments from the teachers, that had been added at the end of the results pages.

They were all pleased to have such a bright student, and all agreed with the passing of their subject he could be moved up to a more advanced level. They had listed the classes he could now join and suggested a few others that he could apply for, if he wanted to take a few tests to see if he could take it.

Ri pushed his empty plate away and studied them for a long moment, he had passed into level three of human biology, chemistry two, mammal biology two, business two and computer tech four. 

He lent back in his chair thinking about the books Quatre had ordered for him, to be used with his classes, he had gotten the first six levels of all the classes, the rest could be ordered as needed, so he had the books he needed, to continue on without having to bother anyone.

He washed off his plate, dried it and put it away before grabbing the binder and headed back up to his room, settling back down at his desk, logging on to the school site. He signed up for his five classes on the next level up, picked up history 101, mathematics 101 and English Lit 102, having done 101 a last year. He then ordered the first four levels of those class books, which would be delivered in a few days.

He went to his personal page on the school site and found everything that he had submitted and results and printed them out, thinking he should keep a hard copy, so if he wanted to review anything he had it on hand.

As each subject was printed his neatly bound them together and slipped them into a file, marked as the subject taken, with all his test results in the back and slipped the complete file on to his book shelf. He’d printed everything he’d taken since he’d started school here and was a little startled to see how much he had done covering a multitude of subjects. Because he hadn’t been in their system they had started him out at the very basic tests to see where he was, then gave him a load of books to read to catch up. He’d done everything from primary school to high school, starting out average and worked his way up to a B student with the occasional A.

Ri was feeling rather awed and proud of his improvement over the last year.

With everything organised to his liking he pulled out his sketch book and began drawing whatever came to mind, letting a part of his mind wonder, and worked on his barriers, giving them a bit of strength.

  
  


**

  
  


Four days later Heero returned and asked Ri if he could drive.

So started his driving lessons, driving around the property, once Heero was convinced that he wasn’t going to drive them into anything. Though there had been a few close calls with a few fences and trees, along the way.

He was also informed that something had come up that had Delayed Quatre’s return for a few more weeks, and Wufei left to return to work, but Trowa had returned for a few days, laughing at his erratic driving before he disappeared again.

“I have tracked down some information about the people who had you, Ri.” Heero stated over dinner three days later. “If your Aunt and Uncle hadn’t been killed in the car accident they would have been arrested, your Uncle for fraud and embezzlement from his company. Your Aunt for child abuse and for being an accomplice to embezzlement.”

“There were records of how they treated me?” Ri asked quietly setting his knife and fork down.

“People started to notice things a few years before, but didn’t have any evidence, the police were working on it but they couldn’t make a move until they had proof.” He nodded slightly. “They were on their way to make an arrest when they were killed, they thought that they were about to run, abandoning you in the process, they found records of them having shuttle tickets to the colonies the night they died.”

“Probably having one last celebratory dinner to celebrate getting rid of me and getting away with it.” Ri sighed shaking his head.

“More than likely.” Heero nodded. “As for those you consider your parents, I found adoption papers for you, I don’t think that they knew you’d been stolen, it was through a legal adoption agency.”

“Did you find out how they died?” Ri asked hesitantly.

“From the reports I could find, they were murdered, by a jealous co worker, he somehow missed you, he was arrested and fled.” He set his own utensils down. “He was found dead two years ago, not far from where you were picked up, when his records came up they thought that he had been hunting you for years to finish the job for whatever reason.” He quirked his lips. “He was killed in the same accident that killed your relatives.”

“Serves them all right.” Ri muttered.

“I also found your parents money, in their will they left everything to you and couldn’t be touched until your sixteenth birthday. It also stated that you were under no circumstances to be given to your Uncle and Aunt. They left a list of people they approved of, all of which have died over the last ten years, I don’t know why you were given to your relatives, especially since the will was read.” Heero continued. “It’s quite a bit of money, most of it is locked in a trust fund that won’t be unlocked until you are twenty one, but an allowance of one thousand a month was to be put into an account for you, starting at age ten, and to be raised to three when you hit sixteen.”

“So it’s just been accumulating all this time?” Ri’s eyes widened.

“Indeed.” Heero nodded, he pulled a file up from an empty chair and slid it over to him. “That’s all your bank details, cards, check books and so on. I told Quatre that I’d found your account last week, he spoke with the bank manager, explaining the situation and got it rolled into your new account under Hadrian Winner, so you’ll be getting allowances from both trust funds.”

“So...” Ri blinked. “I’ll be getting four thousand a month from both? Not including what’s already in there?”

“Currently there is one hundred and two thousand in your account, that’s not including interest.” Heero replied. “What you’ve already bought came out of the Winner trust and all of it only came up to two thousand.” He tilted his head. “To quote Quatre, ‘Go shop to your heart’s content.’ End quote.”

“Wow.” Ri just blinked.

“I also found out that you have a secondary trust from your adopted grandparents, including some old books, paintings, photos and so on.” Ri sat up at that, it sounded like his money from back home had finally arrived. “It has a password on it so we can’t access it, not even the bank managers, all the records stated was that you would know it. All they know is that it’s a two word password. So you’re going to have to arrange to come with me to the bank.”

“I got my barriers half way created, I should be able to last longer than last time.” Ri nodded slowly.

“Then we can head in early tomorrow.” Heero agreed. “Quatre also wanted to know if you still wanted to trade in those items you gave him, considering that you now have plenty of money on hand. He’s had them appraised a few days ago, and while they would fetch a good price, he wanted to know if you wanted to keep them, for memories sake.”

“I have no use for them, ask him to put them in a separate account for emergencies.” Ri shook his head and went back to his dinner.

“Is it a sleep night?” Heero asked, finishing up his meal.

“No, I slept last night.” Ri shook his head. “I have three tests for school tonight, to make sure I’m understanding what I’ve learnt for the last two weeks.”

“So we can leave early?”

“We can leave to get there as the bank opens.” Ri nodded in agreement.

“Then we’ll leave at six, bank opens at half past.”

“I’ll be ready to go.” Ri nodded.

“Did you read the manual I gave you yesterday?”

“I did.”

“Then I’ll guide you through cleaning a gun when we get back, you don’t have to like them but I would be more comfortable if you knew how to use one just in case something happens and you end up having to pick one up in self defence.” He stated carrying his dirty plate to the dishwasher and put it away.

“If I must.” Ri grimaced, he didn’t like them.

“You must.” Heero said sternly before leaving the kitchen.

  
  


**

  
  


Ri glanced around the bank as he followed Heero through the lobby and a maze of corridors until he knocked on one door and they were ordered to enter.

“Mr Heritma, this is Hadrian Winner, adopted by the Potters.” Heero introduced them before they were waved into a seat.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr Winner, now I hope you don’t mind if I just straight into business.” At the shaking head he continued. “Your adoptive grandparents left you a large trust to be given over to you at sixteen, to use mainly as schooling and getting your first house by what the records indicate, but they passworded it, just stating that you would know it.” He glanced up from his monitor. “Did you ever meet them?”

“No, I barely even remember my adoptive parents.” He shook his head. “Before my relatives tossed me out I found a bank statement with my name on it with two words hand written at the bottom, I’m going to take a wild guess that it was the password.” He grimaced. “Too bad I lost the statement.”

“Hmm.” He typed in a few things and looked up. “Password please.”

“Thanks Griphook.” He waited as the man typed it in and then read over something.

“Correct, now let’s see what we have in this vault.” He murmured typing in a few more things. “A total of forty six books, old paintings, gems amounting to at the time, two million, you might want to get them reappraised.” He glanced up for a moment and went back to the screen. “And a total of eight million in four different accounts, two in each. Hmm, one for school, two for house and everything that entails and one for and I quote ‘Fun’ end quote.” He shook his head. “There is an attached account, give me a second.” He typed for a few moments. “The second account is from business deals they did in their time and the interest on top, notes state that it is to be given to their grandson and his children.” He raised an eyebrow. “Anyway it comes to...” He tapped a few keys. “three million.” He looked back at them. “So where do you want me to put it? Leave it, move it, split it up?” He inquired.

“For now can you roll it all into one or two accounts and attach them to mine?” Ri asked feeling a little dazed, back in the wizarding world his money had only come up to a total of three million. “Access to be myself and Quatre for now, we can sort out small details later.”

“That I can do.” He nodded typing away quickly. “Do you want cards and check book for this account?”

“Yes please.” Ri nodded.

“Would you like to view the books and painting now or another time?” He inquired not looking up from what he was doing.

“The paintings another time, but could you have the books packed up carefully and delivered?” Ri inquired.

“We can.” He nodded making a note on a nearby pad. “Now to finish off, just need your signature in a few places and then you are free to go.” He handed over a stack of papers before rising out of his seat. “I’ll just go collect your cards and check book.” He said before slipping out of the room.

Ri read through them carefully before handing them to Heero. “There is no way that I am signing that.” He growled.

Heero read through the papers himself then tossed them on the desk.

“Nor should you.” He pulled out his cell and spoke quietly with someone for a few moments before he hung up. “This will be taken care of, but for now, Trowa is coming to pick you up to take you back home.”

Ri nodded, and left with Trowa when he arrived at the office for him.

“So what did you have planned for the day?” Trowa asked once they left the city limits behind.

“Heero was going to go through gun maintenance with me, then probably drag me to the range.” Ri pulled a face. “I don’t like guns.”

“You may not, but it could be necessary.” Trowa nodded slowly. 

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Ri grumbled.

“No it doesn’t.” Trowa agreed with a small smile. “What about after?”

“I got a few assignments I have to finish and send in today, just some proof reading, then I was going to do some art.” He shrugged.

“Did you get a hang of driving?” Trowa asked chuckling.

“Yeah, I got the hang of it after a few days of practice, he’s got me practicing with a few of the guards now, just driving around the property. Arshran found it hilarious that the first few times the guards came back shaky and pale.” Ri grumbled.

“Arshran?”

“He’s one of the guards, he usually ends up tailing me when I go running and keeping an eye on me when none of you are around.” Ri shrugged.

“Good.” Trowa nodded as he pulled into the estate driveway. 

“You have to head back?” Ri asked as Trowa pulled up at the front door.

“Yeah.” Trowa nodded. “I’ll be back in a few days.”

“Alright, thanks.” Ri held in a sigh and slipped out of the car and into the house, heading straight for his room, to get the last bit of his assignments done.

  
  


**

  
  


  
  


Chapter six

  
  


For the next few days Ri buried himself in his school assignments, doing tests as they were sent to him, sleeping when he got tired, eating when his watch alarm went off, having set it when he’d realised that he had forgotten to eat for two days, due to his focus on his work.

On the fifth day Arshran dragged him out after breakfast to get some exercise for a few hours before he was allowed to head back to his studies. After dinner he did his laundry, tidied up his room and cleaned up the mess he’d made in the kitchen, after just staring at his screen for an hour after lunch. He’d made a large amount of biscuits, two cakes, three different meals which he’d then frozen for the times someone didn’t want to cook or there was only one for a meal.

Ri spent half the night in the music room, moving from instrument to instrument before moving back to his room and spent the rest of the night sketching and painting.

He got an email from Heero telling him that his accounts had been sorted and had been shifted to another bank, his cards would arrive soon so he could access them and he’d been reassigned and would be gone for awhile, but he could contact him via email if he ran into any problems.

As more time passed he found himself actively seeking Arshran and his group for company, he would be the first to admit that he enjoyed the quiet but he’d been on his own for three weeks with no one checking in like they used to. He knew from his last call to Quatre that he was busy, he looked frustrated and tired but he had perked up when he had spotted Ri on his screen and after double checking his schedule had spent over an hour talking about different things, but nothing that touched on what he was doing. Which had pleased Ri as he’d gotten his brother to relax and laugh, when he’d asked when he’d be home, he knew that he sounded sad and lonely.

Quatre had sounded so frustrated when he said he had no idea, things kept shifting, but there was a break coming up before he had a few meetings on Earth and he’d said he was coming home no matter what everyone else said.

That had been two weeks ago.

Ri sat in the ground floor lounge room, a movie playing in the background, while it sat curled up at the window watching the rain fall, his knees tucked up to his chest, arms wrapped around them. He lent his head against the cold glass as he let his senses scan the house, as he had started to do after Arshran had startled him last week, he was pleased that with the guards help he’d finally gotten control and could track people on the feel of them.

He was a little startled as he felt someone walking through the house towards him, he was usually alone in the house at night, he closed his eyes for a few moments to see if he could identify the person, before he relaxed and continued to stare out the window.

He didn’t turn when he felt the person come closer and enter the room.

“Hello Trowa.” He spoke softly, emitting a warm feeling of welcome at the tired man.

“Hey Ri, how you doing?” He asked coming closer until he was sitting next to him on the window seat. 

“Some days are good, some aren’t.” Ri shrugged before lifting his head and looked at Trowa, he looked as tired as he felt.

“You look as tired as I feel.” He commented looking around the room. “No one else here?”

“Just us.” Ri shook his head. “Couldn’t sleep, nightmares have gotten bad again.”

Trowa studied him for a moment. “When was the last time someone was here?” He asked cautiously, feeling annoyed.

“You were the last, when you dropped me off. Heero writes once a week, I call Quatre every few days to distract him from his frustration for awhile or he calls when it gets too much for him for a few hours.” Ri smiled as he thought about the conversations with Quatre and the pleasure he felt at making him laugh after a tough day.

“So what do you do all day on your own?” Trowa frowned.

“Study, sketch, paint, music, train with the guards.” He sighed. “Anything at the moment to keep the nightmares at bay, they dim somewhat when I talk to Quatre.”

“You’ve been on your own for nearly two months, I’m not surprised you’re having nightmares, Ri.” Trowa sighed. “Duo was supposed to be here for a week after I dropped you off.”

“Assignments came up, things have been hectic for everyone lately. I don’t mind being alone, Trowa, I just could have used the visits between cases.” Ri admitted softly. “Even just a few hours.” A tear slid down his cheek. “Then the loneliness wouldn’t have been so crushing.”

“Hence the nightmares.” Trowa nodded in understanding.

“Yeah.”

“And your space heart?”

“A small group of guards helped me get it under control while training.” He smiled slightly. “I can control it a lot better now, I can scan the house and outer buildings and know exactly where everyone is and not be overwhelmed.” He pulled a face. “One said that was all well and good here but was it controlled in a large population, so we tested it, just on the fringes of the city, I stayed in the car with two guards while the other two ran around and grabbed that weeks shopping.”

“How did it go?” Trowa asked curious.

“First time, I made it two hours before my barriers crumbled, third time I managed the entire trip but they broke on the way back, fourth and fifth I didn’t have a problem, even when we had to run in to the centre of the city for a few things.” Ri explained. “They told me the best way to tell enemy from friend was to memorise how each friend felt, everyone feels different, then they made me track them around the property.”

“So you can actually track someone with your space heart now?” Trowa smiled. “I’m impressed that you’ve gotten it under control and found a way to use it defensively...” He paused. “You haven’t tried blasting anyone again have you?”

“No.” Ri shook his head. “I didn’t want the blinding pain again, it’s for emergencies only, gentle emitions I can do without a problem.”

“I noticed.” Trowa chuckled. “Are you going to try and sleep tonight? Or what is left of it?”

“I was going to try, some sleep is better than no sleep.” Ri nodded, before tilting his head slightly and a few moments later Trowa tensed, hearing a door open and close. “It’s Arshran, he’s checking on me, usually does about this time and then drags me to my room and orders me to sleep.” 

They listened as the man approached all the while muttering about stubborn insomniacs.

“Hadrian.” He sighed from the doors. “Master Trowa, do we have another hole in the fence?”

“No, I called ahead and warned them that I was coming in from the west.” He shook his head. “Helicopter dropped me off a mile from here.”

“Maybe you can get him to sleep, no one else can.” Arshran asked looking hopeful.

“I was trying.” Trowa chuckled.

“Then I’ll leave you to it.” Arshran nodded and left.

Ri slowly uncurled and turned off the TV and walked with Trowa up to the family floor in silence.

“Sleep well.” Trowa said softly before slipping into his own room.

“You too.” Ri entered his room, closing the door. He changed in to sleep pants, turned out the light and slipped into bed, staring at his uncovered window, watching the rain fall, letting it lull him to sleep.

  
  


**

  
  


After a long sleep Ri, rose, trained with the guards and ate breakfast before Trowa joined him in the kitchen.

“Sleep well?” Trowa asked pouring himself a coffee.

“I did, and you?” Ri asked looking up from where he was making a strawberry smoothie.

“Out like a light.” Trowa smiled slightly. “You know I had a thought earlier, if you have control of you space heart, if you wanted Quatre could transfer you into school so you could make some friends.” Trowa suggested.

Ri didn’t look up as he poured out his drink into a tall cup and rinsed out the blender. “Can I show you something?” Ri asked after picking up his drink.

“Sure.” Trowa nodded and followed Ri up to his room, coffee in hand.

Ri set his cup down on his desk and walked to his, now packed bookshelf, running his fingers over the binders until he found the one he wanted and pulled it out. He flipped through it until he got to the page he wanted and handed it to Trowa.

“You graduated?” Trowa asked in surprise setting his mug down on the desk. “Good marks too, so what have you been studying for the last two months?”

“The Teachers sent me a list of classes, asking me if I wanted to continue, I chose a few classes and kept studying, didn’t think anything of it.” Ri shrugged. “It wasn’t until I went through my school records to print out my test results and I found that. I emailed them and they told me I had been doing college work for the last two months, finished a few certificates, which I still have to print out.” He lent against the corner of his desk. “They’re waiting to see if I want to take the University classes they sent me.” He flushed a little at Trowa’s surprised look. “I learn fast, and I have a bit of photographic memory, it helps with the studying.”

“I can see that.” Trowa shook his head. “So not only have you completed high school while we were gone, you’ve completed college too?”

“Yeah, I kinda guess I have.” Ri grinned sheepishly.

“Did you sleep at all while we were gone? Or do anything else?” Trowa asked.

“I did, I did quite a few other things...when Arshran dragged me out of my room.” He admitted, ducking his head.

“Well I don’t know about Quatre but I know that I am proud.” He set the binder down, watching as Ri’s blush went a deeper colour. “What are you going to do when you’ve passed all your classes you want to take?”

“I don’t really know, for awhile it was just something to pass the time.” He stared over Trowa’s head, out the window. “Before I came here the only option I saw was joining the Preventors, see if I could make it there.”

“And now you have too many to chose from.” Trowa finished for him.

“Yeah, I’ve managed to get it down to three I think, when I spoke with Wufei the first few weeks I was here, I had decided on three and the Preventors wasn’t on my list anymore.” He nodded slowly.

“What three have you shortened it down too?”

“Vet, doctor, and try and talk Quatre into letting me help with WEI, let me run paper work for him or something, to help cut down the stress and frustration he’s going through.” He shrugged, tilting his head down to look at his crossed ankles. “I thought if I didn’t have what it takes to help him out then I can fall back on to the medic and Vet, do the vet thing full time and be an emergency medic, when needed.”

“A sensible plan.” Trowa tilted his head thinking it over. “What about accounting? There are always people looking for honest people to do audits.”

“I took a few classes.” Ri nodded. “I’ll pretty much try anything that catches my interest.”

“May I look through your tests?” Trowa asked, looking at his bookshelves.

“Sure.” Ri pushed off the desk and grabbed the pile of binders and handed them to him. “I can print off the latest ones if you want them too.” He sat down to do that when Trowa nodded, sipping at his smoothie as he got into his profile and clicked print after selecting a few files. He pulled an empty binder out of his draw and placed the test papers and completion certificates in it.

When he was done he placed it on top of the pile.

“What do you have planned for the rest of your day?” Trowa asked as he picked up his cooling coffee.

“Spending some time with my art, I borrowed an empty room to set up in at the end of the hall.” He logged out of the school page. “If you can’t find me, Arshran usually knows where to find me.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Trowa smiled before heading out with the binders.

  
  


**

  
  



End file.
